Eddard Tallhart
Eddard Tallhart is the head of House Tallhart and the current Master of Torrhen's Square. Biography Eddard was born on a warm northern day, his birth would little trouble to his mother, with Maester Rickard declaring it the easiest birth he’d ever seen. Eddards childhood however would not be so easy, shortly after his birth he was given a younger brother, Jon Tallhart, younger than him by 2 years, and around roughly the same time Rodrick Snow would be born and after that was his sister, Alys, and the last legitimate child of Theon would be Ethan. They were all raised by a loving mother even Rodrick despite his bastard status, and a distant father who only seemed interested in the next whore that he came across from the nearby villages. Theon only paid enough attention to his family to berate them and occasionally try for legitimate children That left the male Tallharts to be raised mainly by their uncles Brandon and Harrion, the Master-at-Arms and Castellan respectively, alongside their many cousins. Having such a large group of boys often had its own problems, for example Eddard would often lead his cousins on wild chases through the woods in search of mythical beasts, once he led them for hours in search of a white stag, leading Theon to send him and his two brothers away into the mountains with his Harclay relatives when he was 9. Time with the Harclays Eddard and his brothers thrived with the mountain clansmen, fighting and drinking with the best of them, but while Jon was learning the axe and Rodrick was learning diplomacy, Eddard was being taught by his maternal Uncle in the ways of war and how to use fear against his enemies in battle. When Eddard wasn’t learning warfare from his uncle he was training with the other young men of the clan, putting a few on their arses before being brought down himself by Jon wielding a massive great axe, this began the friendly rivalry between the brothers, with Rodrick often being the mediating voice between the two. On one of Eddards ridiculous trips into the woods of the Mountains, he and his brothers came across a wild dog, the feral beast snapped at them and bit Rodrick, Eddard approached the beast with an outstretched hand full of salt beef, and tried his luck at calming it, to the surprise of all the boys, it ate the meat from the young lordlings hand, and since then the dog had become Eddards greatest companion, after bringing it back to the Harclays he named it Shade due to the dogs black pelt, Shade would follow Eddard into any battlefield no matter how dangerous, such was its loyalty to his master. Soon after Eddards 15th name day word had arrived from Torrhen’s Square that his father had fallen sick from a pox he caught from a whore, by the time the boys had arrived he had died, Theon Tallharts funeral was not long, nor was it attended by many, he had not had many friends nor had he been particularly liked by his family. The transition of power as Master of Torrhen’s Square was smooth and without problems, not long after he traveled to Winterfell to swear fealty to Lord Stark, he stayed a few days before traveling back to his home and began managing his lands, ridding the villages under his banner of the bandits that had plagued them under his father, and giving justice to those who had felt wronged. Brynden's Rebellion In the midst of southern politics, Eddard received a raven from his liege lord, he was to call his banners and join Lord Stark on the Kingsroad, with all haste he grabbed his family’s axe, Treesplitter, and he marched south with all his men he went on to lead the northern forces in several key engagements over the course of the 3 year war, but taking a few defeats as well. Eddard turned his losses into learning experiences, culminating in him leading the Northern forces in the final battle of Harrenhal, throwing back every attempt by the rebels to smash through his lines, cutting down, Lord Lolliston and his son before breaking the Riverlander line. After the battle he stayed with Lord Stark, following him to King's Landing when he was named Hand of the King, continuing to serve his liege as best as he could while in the city of snakes. Timeline * 366- Eddard is born * 368- His brothers Jon and Rodrick are born * 370-Alys is born * 373- His last legitimate Tallhart is born * 375- Eddard and his two oldest brothers are sent to foster with House Harclay * 380- Theon Tallhart dies and Eddard becomes Lord of Torrhen’s Square * 383- Eddard leads the Northmen in the battle of Harrenhal to victory against the riverlanders Family Tree Supporting Characters Jon Tallhart- Warrior(Two-Handed) Rodrick Snow- (Negotiator) Karl Tallhart- (General) Maester Hargrave- (Medic) Beren Flint-(Warrior-Swords) Category:House Tallhart Category:Northerner